Don't Go There
by Phantomstar07
Summary: YYslash. you have been warned. Yami is able to persuade Yugi to stay away from a dangerous situation by showing him a simple thing like how to feel.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters, etc.**

**A/N: WARNING! This is a slash/yaoi fic, so if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing, stop reading. You have been warned.**

**Summary: Yami is able to… persuade Yugi to stay away from a dangerous situation by showing him how to really feel another person. YY/slash.**

**Don't Go There**

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

"I have a duel tonight. I told you that."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Shall I come with you?"

"No, I told Kaiba I'd meet him myself."

He continued spreading his cards on the floor, missing Yami's expression.

"Yugi, you know how dangerous Kaiba is. Don't go there alone."

_Or better yet,_ he thought, _don't go at all._

Yugi looked up at him.

"You've got a body, go do what you want for the night."

"I don't need your permission," he replied icily. "Besides, you said we were going to help your grandfather in the game shop tonight."

Yugi sighed in exasperation. "Go ahead, if that's what you want to do! I need to figure this out! Grandpa understands."

Yami was silent, thinking.

_If you can't take the kid from the fight, then take the fight from the kid._

Deftly stepping around the scattered cards, Yami knelt behind his counterpart and began massaging Yugi's shoulders.

"You're too stressed."

Yugi groaned, forgetting the duel for a moment.

"You know how much I need that."

Yami smiled. "And you know that the duel with Kaiba is too dangerous."

Yugi's head turned in protest. "But Yami, I—"

The Pharaoh abruptly and effectively shushed him, his lips pressing tenderly against Yugi's own.

"Do you need… this… as well?"

"What?"

Yami smiled wickedly. "You'll see."

He picked Yugi up from the floor and laid him on the bed. Yugi sucked in his breath and held Yami's head in his hands as Yami scattered kisses over his neck.

"Yami, what are you—"

"Shhh. Just feel."

Yugi complied, laying back on the bed, but the more Yami stroked his cheek and raked his hair, the harder it became to restrain himself. He felt himself filled with adrenaline, and he didn't know what to do.

"You've never done—"

A gentle, long finger was placed over his lips.

"What do you want, little one?"

Yugi gazed up at him, his mind whirling.

"I… I don't know."

Slowly, torturously, Yami unbuttoned Yugi's white school shirt, his tongue flicking over Yugi's collarbone and moving down his chest as more skin was exposed.

Yugi's breathing was ragged in anticipation, but then Yami stopped. Pulling away as slowly as he had come on, Yami straightened. He set the puzzle reverently on Yugi's desk, and carefully slipped his shoes off.

"Yami…" his counterpart whispered from the pillow, "this isn't… usual."

He glanced at Yugi. "It sure as hell isn't normal, I agree. But… we deal, right?"

"I suppose…" Yugi shifted uncomfortably.

"Then sit back and relax."

Yugi closed his eyes until he felt Yami on him. He opened his eyes. Yami was shirtless, straddling his hips, his long fingers roaming Yugi's body. They barely touched skin, making Yugi shiver. When Yami caressed his abdomen, Yugi tensed.

Yami laughed softly. "Been working out lately?"  
Yugi didn't reply, but he felt his hips rocking upward involuntarily. Yami chuckled all the more.

"What's the rush? I'm going to take all the fight out of you, so slow down and enjoy it. We've got all night."

With the same slow tactic, Yami's long fingers found Yugi's belt. He gradually inched his trousers down, until they finally slipped to the floor. Yami kissed a languorous trail around his navel, then slipped a finger into his briefs.

Yugi shot up and grabbed his hand. "Don't go there, Yami."

"Why not?"

He took Yugi's wrist away and held it above his head with one hand as he plundered Yugi's mouth again, his other hand moving in a rhythm with his tongue. Stroking, caressing, loving every inch of him.

"Wait…"

Yugi pushed the other onto his back, removing trousers and undergarments with shaking hands. Yami took his mouth again, only to break the kiss a moment later and leave Yugi gasping. He moved down once more, easing Yugi onto his back and gently removing what little material there was left. His tongue danced in circles, laving the boy's member.

Gently rolling Yugi over, Yami carefully slicked his opening and thrust inside. Release for the pharaoh came almost immediately, but he still retained energy. Yugi faced him again, whimpering slightly in pain. Yami's eyes flickered wickedly, and he took Yugi in his mouth again. Yugi grabbed fistfuls of sheets to prevent himself climaxing already. He didn't want to give Yami the satisfaction of thinking he was easy. But it was so hard… it felt so right.

Yami's eyes slid closed as he sucked even harder, and Yugi couldn't stand it anymore. He felt himself shatter into a thousand pieces as he exploded in Yami's mouth. Pleasure filled his body as Yami released him, and he rolled onto his side. Yami held him in a loving embrace, situating them so that Yugi was nestled against his body. In minutes, Yugi was fast asleep.

Before he too succumbed to the darkness, Yami smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: There, my first slash. R&R!**

**Phantomfreak07**


End file.
